Pokémon Burst
Burst is a technique unique to one incarnation of the Pokémon world. Using Burst allows one to combine themselves with a Pokémon on a physical and spiritual level - essentially allowing a human to use a Pokémon's strengths and abilities by fusing with them and taking on an approximation of their form. While exactly what requirements are needed to perform Burst are unclear, it is known that to perform it one needs an exceptionally strong body and resolve, or else the Burst will fail and possibly rebound to damage the one trying to use it. Arceus granted Nero and Lolita the special ability to perform Burst without using a Burst Heart (an item normally needed to perform it, as it contains the Pokémon that one will fuse with), however it was noted that it required that the Pokemon be connected to them via Familiar Contract and a particularly strong bond for this special method to work. This was also later granted to N, and the three used Burst with Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem to battle Ghetsis's Pokemon. How exactly does this work? Normally the process requires the use of a Burst Heart. Burst Hearts are special gemstones that can contain a Pokémon similarly to a Poké Ball, but they remain within the Burst Heart and are used to fuse rather than be released to battle. However they will be released if the Burst Heart is broken (even if it's just a crack). It is unknown to Nero and Lolita how Burst Hearts are made exactly, though artificial ones did exist and were used by the Great Gavel. However, Arceus granted Nero and Lolita the power to use Burst without a heart with the conditions that the Pokemon must exist within their hearts (the only way to have accomplished this being Familiar Contracts, which they performed at the end of each region) and that they must have a particularly strong bond with those Pokemon. However, only a choice six Pokemon were taken into that alternate world by each of them - Serperior, Raichu, Tyranitar, Blaziken, Gardevoir, and Suicune for Nero, and Samurott, Crobat, Umbreon, Gallade, Vespiquen, and Moltres for Lolita. However it is implied that they eventually became able to use Burst with all of their Pokémon, though not all of them have been seen using Burst with them. Burst itself works as a melding of both Physical and Spiritual forms. The humans involved become more like human versions of the Pokémon they are Bursting with, and gain the ability to use the Pokémon's powers such as controlling electricity when using Burst with Zekrom or using Gallade's elbow-blades when bursting with him. How do you use Burst? Using Burst is described by Lolita as akin to "reaching out through the links in your heart to your friend, and then drawing them in and becoming one with them". Nero comments on that, saying that it is similar to what it feels like to use his natural Empathy abilities to communicate with others via telepathy, minus the "drawing them in and becoming one" part. However it is increadibly strenuous on the body and spirit, and anyone without sufficient stamina is likely to be attacked by a rebound of the energy and get seriously injured. Those with Burst Hearts would touch the gem somewhere on their person - for example over their heart - to initiate the Burst. Some items exist to help focus this process, such as a glove used by Ryouga. However this poses a major weak point, as aiming at and attacking the Burst Heart that remains visible on the person's body could damage it - thus releasing the Pokémon inside and immediately ending the Burst while also preventing another one from taking place (as Burst Hearts are rare enough to warrant each Burst Warrior only having one). Nero and co. do not have to worry about this vulnerability as they do not have a Burst Heart to break anymore. Who can use Burst? Nero and Lolita can use Burst because of Arceus granting the ability to them as thanks for completing its request. However, as Burst Hearts are a natural part of that alternate reality, anyone that existed there was capable of using Burst if they had the proper training and ability. Nero and Lolita can burst with any of the Pokemon they have, but only use a select few regularly (which are the ones listed). Hariru and Carola (two former members of Great Gavel's Seven Warrior's) as well as Rovy (a former General of Great Gavel) can all use Burst as well, and this is their main and immediate fighting style. Nero and Lolita also taught Miruto how to perform Burst before they wiped her memory, and after their successful mission Arceus granted the ability to her permanently since she went with Nero and Lolita. However she could not use the ability until she obtained new Pokemon later, as she had to leave behind the ones she was using from the Organization. After the events of the "Return to Unova" saga Arceus granted the ability to Burst once again to Rovy, Hariru, Carola, and Miruto, having earned the right to use the ability in its eyes. How powerful is Burst? Burst is a very powerful technique in the right hands. An experienced Burst Warrior is a force to be reckoned with and can cause a lot of destruction. For example, Hariru's advanced usage of Zoroark's Illusion abilities is nearly unbreakable - the only weakness seems to be the Sharingan which can see through all illusions. As well, Rovy can cause heavy damage with her skill in using Grass-type abilities. List of Burst Warriors This is a list of all of the people capable of using Burst, as well as what Pokemon they can use it with.